


That's All I Wanna do Right Now

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Lycanthropy, Asexual James Potter, Emo Peter Pettigrew, Hes an Angsty Teen, Lily is a supportive girlfriend, M/M, Sirius is a supportive boyfriend, Trans Male Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Remus's transition through school and gender.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Remus Lupin. The story begins when he was born Lupa Lupin. 

 

 

     Hope Lupin was take to St. Mungo's Hospital. Lyall insisted it would be safer and faster. The birth of their daughter, that is. 

When the flying objects and all the doctors - or rather, healers and medis - running around too fast, became too much for her, Hope closed her eyes until she was settled in a room. 

 

When Lupa Lupin was born, Hope was in tears. The new mother was dabbling between _Faith, Grace, Lupa_ or _Rebecca_. She knew instantly that her baby was a, "Lupa." 

"Dear, we've talked about this. The meaning of that name - Our last name is bad as is - Wolves aren't really a good sign, Hope - " 

"Lupa. Lupin." The woman demanded. And so she got. 

 

 

     Lupa was showered in muggle and wizard items growing up, growing accustomed to both and seeing no wrong in doing so, of course. 

 Lupa was often more fascinated with wizard items because muggle items seemed so basic - it was made a game for a little while between Hope and Lyall to see which toys would entertain her more. 

Lyall didn't particularly encourage Lupa to demonstrate magical powers. When it came to magic it almost seemed as if he wantwd her to be a squib. Hope, however, highly encouraged it. 

 "Again!" 

 _Giggle_  

"Yes! Yes! Lupa! Again!" 

 _Giggle_  

Lyall stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom as egg yolk slimed down his face. Hope clapped and Lupa levitated another egg and hit her father with it. 

 "...Why are eggs even..." _Sigh_.

 

Hope Lupin bought the witch her first broom. Lyall had taken the two out to Diagon alley when Lupa was almost two and Hope slipped away, using mad stoller skills and swerved Lupa into the Broom Shop. 

 Lyall was not impressed as Hope found him again with long lump in the bottom of the stroller with a blanket covering it. 

 

Lupa learned to read when she 5. Lyall insisted she spent plenty of hours reading during the day. So, the six years between learing to read and Hogwarts, Lupa was often found sitting quietly reading. 

Lyall was giving her a mini school like lesson when she out of no where giggled, then asked for a glass of water. When he returned, Lupa was wearing the tie he had taken off earlier, giggling. 

 

 "I'm papa, dysgu dysgu dysgu!" Lupa danced around her parents bedroom as her mother laughed from the bed. She wore her fathers clothes and a pair of his dress shoes. "Mwstas! Hud! Hud!"

 They were soon stopped when Lyall walked in and then scooped Lupa up and tickled her with Hope. 

 

 When Lupa turned eleven, she had something to say. 

She just didn't know how to say it until... She just said it. 

"I don't _want_ to be a girl!" 

 Lyall and Hope were frozen for a while. 

Lyall was first, "What do you mean." 

"I..."

"Lupa?"

"...P-please don't call me that." 

 

They spent the next handful of hours talking, and talking, and talking. Maybe a tiny bit of crying. 

They were all so wrapped up in their disscussion that they almost didn't notice the Hogwarts owl with a letter of acceptance with a name that was then declared a deadname. 

 

 The summer before school was tough. Remus Lupin, formerly Lupa, was supported by both muggle technology and magic. 

Lyall just about fainted when Remus told him his new name. 

"Are you bloody-" Lyall had to sit down. 

"I thought I'd honour mum by keeping the name meaning." Remus chuckles nervously. "I know how she liked the name Rebecca and well, Remus means, as well as Lupa, w-" 

"I know what it means." Lyall sulkes. 

"I think it's beautiful. Thank you sweeting." Hope smiles and kisses his head. 

"Oh shush you." Lyall covers his eyes. 

Hope laughs. Wrapping an arm around Remus's shoulders. 

"We get whatever we want, we do! Us girls gotta stick together!" Hope's smile fell mostly when she turns to Remus again, Remus felt his stomach drop at the sight, "Er...sorry about that." 

Remus just hugs her. 

Puberty was hard. 

Remus had started menstration shortly after the pervious christmas. 

Not meaning to be too graphic, but one May night, Hope and Lyall were woken up by Remus screaming. They ran to his room and he was thrashing in his sleep, crying, clutching his stomach. When the parents help calm Remus, Hope noticed Remus had bled through his clothes and onto the bed sheet. Remus cried about that, clutching Lyall with all his might. 

 Remus didn't have any breasts really and he hoped it would stay that way. Hope still bought him a small binder incase Remus felt like it was necessary to wear it. 

He was incredibly gateful. 

Lyall taught him a few helpful spells as well. Transfiguring spells and voice change spells and hair growth spells. 

 The spells worked fine. The muggle technology however, failed Remus a bit. He would have to wait a year to start puberty suppression, and the cost for those...

 But the magic worked fine. 

 (Once, Remus gave himself a full grown mustache and didn't know how to fix it until Lyall got home, Hope laughed the whole day. When Lyall came home he wouldn't reverse the mustache only changing the colour of it everytime Remus asked him to fix it, then laughing how he "did it right under your nose!" then would run away.) 

 

 As the summer came to an end, Lyall remembered before them all, that Hogwarts had Remus listed as Lupa. So he spent two days straight trying to get them to correct that. 

However, they said they could only fix it on the first day of school. Lyall went on to explain, "You are wizards and witches. Just fix it." 

Soon, Lyall was at the fireplace, coat on and a hand full of floo powder in his hand saying, "I'll be right back, dears." 

 

And during the sorting ceremony a couple weeks later, the name the hat called out was, "Lupin, Remus!"      


	2. First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day

Remus climbs into bed. 

No, he hasn't brushed his teeth, or changed his clothes or robes, or unpacked anything, or stared at a picture of his parents until he cried- Yeah...He hasn't done much since the welcome feast. 

Remus observed his bed. It's _beautiful_.

Not only is it like a bit rich and new, but it's Remus's and it's comfy. 

 After a short while, the door to the dorm opens, there's bustling noises and shufffling and then Remus can hear a trunk being dropped. 

The door opens again and there's more shuffling and then a, "Hi! I'm Peter." 

"James!" 

Remus pokes his head out of his curtains and says, "I'm Remus." 

A swarthy boy with thick rimmed glasses and messy black hair, and a wheatish boy with curly blond hair and round checks jump a bit. 

"You were first, mate?" Peter asks smiling.

"Yeah." Remus chuckles a bit nervous. 

"Your last name's Lupin right?" James ask, he smiles too, "I saw from all our names on the door. Is your dad Lyall Lupin?" 

Remus affirms and James asks abit about him. James heard from his mum and dad that Mr Lupin's very efficient in the Ministry of Magic. 

Peter goes to pick one of two beds left to set his things.

James and Remus high five, declaring their friendship and James jumps on his bed. 

"I met our fourth mate." James says. "Sirius Black. I met him on the carriage ride to Hogwarts - He's...Oh the bugger, he's a bit of a...barmpot, no offense. He _seems_ nice and maybe just ignorant because a load of cobblers is all I think his posh parents taught him. So if he does cock up, try to go easy on him..."

Sirius Black enters quietly later. Something tells Remus he doesn't want to be here. He isn't sure if he should be offended. 

 "Potter." Sirius mumbles as he approaches James's bed, furthest from the door. 

"Hey Sirius." James is currently unpacking a few decorations like pictures and posters.

"A...erm, can I talk to you privately?" 

 "You are." 

Remus watched in the corner of his eyes, his bed is closest to the door, beside James's. 

 "Like, more private. I don't feel comfortable with these..." Sirius pauses, "Are you going to pinch me again?" 

"Yeah." 

Sirius sighs and sits on his bed and brushes his shoulders, "What kind of a Pureblood are you? If you were in the Sacred Twenty-" 

"How many times do I gotta tell ya mate? I'm _not_ on there. My family's _sane_." 

Sirius looks away.

"Sorry. I get hyper on this Pureblood nonsense." James mumbles. He closes his curtains a bit and asks again what Sirius wanted to talk about in priviate.

"...Are those other two boys...filthy mudbloods? Will they corrupt me? Will they-" 

Remus hears groaning and shuffling so he can't hear Sirius properly but then Sirius yelps and yells at James for pinching and James jumps out of the curtains and walks out of the dorm.

"Wait! Don't leave me with these unwholesome muppets!" 

 Sirius makes eye contact with Remus and exits the room slowly with wide, scared eyes. 

 

Remus finishes unpacking his clothes and books and items. He puts up moving and non moving pictures up around his bed and on the walls. He puts his broom by his dresser and as he's keeping his shoes in line, James returns. 

"Hey guys!" 

Remus looks up at Peter, a little embarassed he forgot he was here too - Peter's good at keeping quiet. 

 "I got snacks!" James says as he emptys his rolled up shirt contents onto his bed, "gather 'round, c'mon!" 

Peter and Remus jump up at dig through the sweets and baked goods from the kitchens. Jams tells stories of how his dad and mum used to do this back in their day. 

 As they've rolled up their shirts and taken food to their dressers, Remus and Peter come back to sit on James's bed as they pop some sweets into their mouths. 

James's blood runs cold when their dormitory door is blown open and the sound of Ms McGonagall's heels sound. 

 The three boys stuff the candy under James's duvet and watch as McGonagall strides in, Sirius in front of her, her wand fixed at his back. 

"This is the end of our discussions, Mr Black." McGonagall says. "Curfew is about upon us and I will not hear anymore of what you have to say on the matter of our conversation earlier. Myself, along with your Head boy and Head Girl will be about to monitor the halls and common room. Do not disappoint me with a second visit to my office. And by the way, Sirius, I am a _proud_ Griffindor." 

 The door is closed and the room is silent. 

Sirius walks over to his bed and sits on the side, his head lowered and a stray curl from his silky black hair sticks out.

Everything is quiet, and tense. Until...

"You like sweets, Sirius?" This is not courageous, talkative, friendly and observant James. Neither is it stealthy, pleasant Peter. 

It's Remus.

Sirius flinches and stays still for a moment. He slowly gives in and looks up. He almost looks scared. 

"S-sweets?"

Sirius looks like a sad dog. 

"Yeah," Remus says, "James got some assorted sours, crystal pineapples, candy floss, bubblegum.... _fizzing whizzbees_." 

 Sirius's face changes to unsettled. "Why did you say the last one like that?" 

Remus arched an eye brow. "You would know if you ever ate one why I said the last one like that." 

Peter giggles and pops an assorted sour in is mouth. 

Sirius looks away from Remus and looks at James, then Peter.

"Are we allowed?" 

"Not particularily." James grins.

"Am..." Sirius looks down. "Am I allowed? I've never had sweets before. Not ones like this fuzz whisperb." 

It takes a second to understand Sirius. Remus just laughs, "Fizzing Whizzbees, mate." 

Everyone laughs and James jumps up and brings Sirius onto the bed too. James says, "You _have_ been right rude today. But we're stuck with you for the next seven years and we all outta make the best of it."

"And well, we got six sticky hands here now, don't we? Join us, yeah?" Peter encourages. 

Sirius watches the candy. "Which one is the fizzing bees?"

Remus hands him a candy. "All at the same time, everyone." 

Sirius grabs the candy. Peter grabs a candy. James grabs a candy. Remus grabs a candy. 

"...Three..." 

"...Two..." 

"...One..."

 The four boys levitate at the same time too.


End file.
